Taka vs Jago
Description Taka vs Jago.png|GalacticAttorney VainGlory VS Killer Instinct! These two blade using mysterious warriors clash in a fight that will be one of the most honorable of them all! '' Interlude Wiz: Warriors. Are in fiction they always go for the kill. Keep in peak condition. But sometimes they don't even know themselves... Just fight as they always do. Such as Taka, the animal ninja from VainGlory. '''Boomstick: And Jago, the warrior monk from Killer Instinct. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills. To find out who would win, a Death Battle. Taka *Vainglory Online MOBA: The Theme Song* Wiz: In the world of VainGlory, many names are heard. But one name strikes fear into everyone who hears it. Boomstick: Not this arrogant prick. Or this one. ' Wiz: That name is Taka. Not much is known about Taka's past. The reason is... his mind was wiped clean by a unknown man or creature. Part of his mind wiping resulted in him being brainwashed into thinking he was a member of the best league of assassins known as the House Kamuha. '''Boomstick: But he got some repressed memories and realized he was not trained my House Kamuha but actually trained by someone else. See his first assassination under House Kamuha, resulted in him really killing him his own master, old master. Before he was a uh, House Kamuha assassin. Tricky bastards. ' Wiz: How do we know this? Why he just said "Shishou?" after killing the man, keep in mind Shishou is Japanese for "master". So in a fit of those memories he ran away and decided to seek the truth in the Halcyon Fold. What is the Halcyon Fold you ask? Why it is just a 3 on 3 team Death Match! 'Boomstick: So in order to gather his memories he fights to the death with other contestants? Weird. ' Wiz: Think of him like Ryu, in a way. He wants to find troubles to his past. But fights while doing so. '''Boomstick: Right right. Anyways the furry here has some cool as shit weapons which can be used for several abilities, which are based on the saying. "Now you see me, Now your throat is slit open!" Oh and he has a cool red eye. *VainGlory Cloud Raider Vox Theme Music* Wiz: Okay then.... Taka has switchblades on his arms which he uses for sword combat. These blades suit them as he doesn't do the talking they do- Boomstick: Shut up Wiz I make the cool lines. So Taka can use his weapons for different abilities like I said earlier before my stupid co host tried to be funny. Taka has the heroic perk, which gives him different attacks. His firs Heroic Perk is House Kamuha. This allows him to use his "Ki". His Ki allows him to stack his Ki, which makes his attack stronger and his abilities faster. ''' Wiz: He can also jump in the air and spinning around and cutting his foe. This is his ability call Kaiten. '''Boomstick: Wiz shut up I wanna cover his moves! Wiz: No! This is part of the script we could get fired! Just let me cover some of his weapons. Boomstick: Fuck you! I am covering his weapons get out! Wiz: I won't come to Thanksgiving if you let me? Boomstick: Aw fine... Wiz: Taka has is second ability. Kaku, this allows him to use a smoke bomb to make him disappear from sight only for his foe to be sneak attacked, And Taka's most effective ability. with Kaku. His cardboard box. No really. This cardboard box leaves him completely noticeable none of his targets can notice him, with the exception of turrets. Boomstick: Snake is that you? Wiz: And for his big bad move, his Ultimate which is- Boomstick: X-Retsu!!! Sorry I am excited! ' ''*Shows Taka bursting through his target, carving an X with his switchblades* Wiz: X-Retsu is Taka's Ultimate attack, this allows him to use his switchblades carving an X through them, turning them into tiny little pieces. X-Retsu leaves a mortal wound on the target leaving them incredibly injured, or well dead.This is Taka's most well known attacks for good reason. 'Boomstick: YEAH FOR BEING SUPER BADASS! But he used X-Retsu to kill his own master.... Yay? Oh and the dude his known for weaving around attacks while attack on while dodging. Quickly getting though his foes. ' Wiz: Taka is an amazing assassin, killer of many foes, master of blade combat, master at hand to hand, and overall a badass. Sadly his good ends stop there. If Taka is noticed under his Kaku enough hits will bring it down and doesn't really have good armor. 'Boomstick: Shut up Wiz. With all those stupid flaws you could say Taka is weak, if you were fucking stupid. Very little can outmatch the fox in a box! ' "I once tried to juggle three chainsaws and a minion. And it did not end well for the minion..." '' Jago *Jago's Komplete Dynamic Theme* Wiz: In the mountains of Tibet, lies a temple. And within that temple lives the warrior monk known as Jago. Most of his days when he is not fighting off evil, he is usually mediating within said temple. But where did this monk start out? Well we shall talk about that. '''Boomstick: One day in the mountains of Tibet lived a group monks, these were the Tiger monks. These warriors were usually pretty chill, mostly just meditating. But were known for beating the shit out of guys unlucky enough to piss them off. ' Wiz: One day a man named Jacob was holding a newborn child from his wife who had just died. He was running, and he needed to get out fast. But he couldn't take the baby with him. That is when he stumbled upon the Tiger Lair. He met the monks briefly talking before leaving the baby, hoping he would follow his destiny. After time the monks trained the child since he could walk. Hoping he would be a great warrior. 'Boomstick: Skip into many years in the future and one day Jago was doing what his people do. That is until one day, a fellow monk had decided to kill him. Jago fought back and easily defeated the warrior, until he accidentally killed his foe. He was shunned, the once peaceful nature his fellow peeps used was now used to kill a man. ' Wiz: In this state, Jago was sent into a whirlwind if thoughts, he soon went into a depression and was forced to travel to an abandoned temple. Where he would meditate for the rest of his days to pay for his sins... *Both Wiz and Boomstick burst into laughter* Wiz: Oh no, it got MUCH more complicated. See years have passed and Jago was still at that very temple, meditating away his sorrows. That is until he was confronted by an ancient spirit called the Tiger Spirit. This was the very power his fellow monks would pray and meditate to every day. And this power has chosen him to fight off the evils of the world. Little did he know this power was also used by the evil warlord known as Gargos. Which allowed the evil gargoyle to somehow communicate with Jago through the Tiger Spirit. 'Boomstick: How the hell does that work? Can Jago like talk back? ' Wiz: Somehow no, the monk cannot talk back. But talking is not the very common action of Jago. He is more of the mediate, fight, talk later sort of guy. '''Boomstick: Oh, so he's a hippy? Wiz: W-What No. Anyways the Tiger Spirit has granted Jago immense power. So much power he put his old mentors to shame with this newfound power. Jago is a master of many martial arts. He was trained by Tibetan monks, so we can assume he uses Tibetan martial arts like Dob-dob and Lama. Possibly other Chinese martial arts as well. Boomstick: With the Tiger Spirit within him his speed, strength, and mind is improved a whole lot! He can perform many attacks such as double roundhouse kicks, flying roundhouses, and Tiger Fury which allows him to uppercut his opponent ten feet into the air ' Wiz: He also wields a Kora Blade. These blades are very good for slashing at blocking attacks from the opponent. But sadly not so good for stabbing. He can use this blade to perform many moves like Laser Blade which he uses the blade to slash upwards causing the foe to fly high into the air. Or he can use Neck Cutter, which makes him perform and overhead sword slash, keep in mind must be blocked high. The monk can also lift a five hundred pound robot over his shoulder with little effort. '''Boomstick: Jago is also known for his wide variety of energy based attacks. He can perform the Endouken, a giant fireball of doom which he launches out his hand towards his opponent. He can also lace this spiritual energy with his Kora Blade. Adding more power behind it causing more damage and higher speed. ' Wiz: Jago like other Killer Instinct fighters, can harness Shadow Moves. These are quick burst of attacks which do harsh damage to the foe. He has Shadow Move one, Shadow Wind Kick. With this he performs a flying roundhouse which can crush any projectile. Second Shadow Move, Shadow Laser Blade. He uses his Kora Sword to lace his spirit energy with it and do five upward slashes. '''Boomstick: And he has his third Shadow Move! Shadow Endouken! With this he can quickly charge up a giant Endouken and launch it at the foe causing many sparks to fly! And his last but not even close to least, Shadow Tiger Fury! With this he can suddenly charge up his fist and do a massive uppercut sending his enemy flying into the sky with ease. Wiz: And the he has his Instinct Mode, Tiger's Fury. In this state Jago is allowed to slowly heal wounds and deal more damage as the Tiger Spirit energy literally covers his body in energy. Jago can fire two more Endoukens in this state as well dealing more damage. Boomstick: OH SHIT HE CAN GO SUPER SA- ''*Muffled by Wiz*'' Wiz: And then he has his No Mercies. His first No Mercy, Sword Stab. With this he grabs his Kora Sword slashes them twice, and stabs them in the chest. Boomstick: And my absolute favorite! Falling Car! Literally this guy just meditates, picks up a car with his mind, and drops it onto his target! Squishing them like tiny little bugs. ' Wiz: His last two No Mercies. Jago can summon a giant Endouken similar to his Shadow Endouken, but this time it shall incinerate his opponent, turning them to dust. His last one which includes him creating a Kora Sword out of pure energy and tossing it towards the foe, stabbing them in the chest. '''Boomstick: But could we forget Jago's most famous attack? Nope not his Endouken! His ULTRA COMBO! ' "ULTRA COMBO!!!" Wiz: With this attack if his foes are in a dangerous route of health he can quickly perform a move full of maximum damage. This attack can rapidly hit the opponent along with his spirit energy being laced with it with every attack. To finish it off he quickly uppercuts the foe ten feet in the air and it ends. Even with this attack it can cause the entire Tiger Temple to fall apart, even the massive bell in the background with other wood and metal. 'Boomstick: This guy is one of the best warriors in Killer Instinct no doubt about that! He has defeated his sister Orchid, his robot rival Fulgore, has enough willpower to resist the possession of Omen, battle with Fulgore multiple times, and defeated the Ultimate Being Gargos. In two thousand years in the past... for some reason. Did we mention that he was the best Tiger Monk, in the history of his clan?! Last but least, won the third Killer Instinct Tournament! ' Wiz: But Jago is not the perfect monk people say to be. He is mostly peaceful most of the time meditating in his temple. Also despite being a monk he can be angered very quickly causing him to rush in a bit. And his Instinct Mode has a limit. But if you trespass the temple of the Warrior Monk of Tibet- 'Boomstick: By the way this guy has some wicked hair! I mean look at that slanted shit! ' Wiz: ... But if you trespass the temple that belongs to Jago you better turn back, fast. "I'm afraid your path ends here." Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! DEATH BATTLE!!! Killer Instinct XboxOne Dojo Theme (Full Version) Soundtrack CRACK! Jago had begun his training hours ago and he kept on going, a single wooden pillar destroyed and more to go. He cut a rope with his Kora which sent a piece of wood tumbling down towards him. "Endokuken!" a giant ball of fire was launched at the wood, burning it to a crisp. Results Category:RoaringRexe Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:VainGlory vs Killer Instinct themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years